


3am

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ghost Drifting, I don't actually know anything about Pacific Rim I'm sorry..., M/M, Nightmares, Phantom pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His own nightmares would have been bad enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SHIELD Daddies day on tumblr after seeing [this gif set](http://isloremipsumafterall.tumblr.com/post/89446099993/sorry-sir-force-of-habit)... I couldn't resist, even though I'm completely clueless about Pacific Rim. So apologies if anything doesn't really work or fit there.

It’s the memories that do it. Not so much at first but as time went on, as they spent more and more time connected—two halves of a whole—he’d find himself awake at 3am with a phantom pain behind an eye that the memories said shouldn’t work anymore. They’d been warned about stuff like this. Ghost drifting. It sounded like a joke when they’d been in training together. Somehow the joke wasn’t so funny at 3am.

“You okay?”

Phil turned to see Nick sitting up in bed, one hand rubbing idly at a spot on his chest that no doubt his memories told Nick should have a scar. He wasn’t going to be an asshole and mention that he was pretty sure Nick knew he wasn’t, drift or no drift. When he didn’t answer, Nick didn’t push. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pressed his lips to Phil’s cheekbone—the spot where Nick’s scars started—and worked his way down toward his lips.

The good memories—the cabin in Maine, that first successful mission, the first time Nick kissed him—the shared ones, those were good for driving back blood, pain and scars. Those were the ones he wanted to focus on and he knew Nick wanted that too.

Whether it was the drift or not at that point, well… as Phil lay back against the mattress and pulled Nick down on top of him, that really didn’t matter.


End file.
